Rarity Daughter of Rumpelstiltskin!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Emma decides that she really wants a baby, and she wants it the same way she had Henry. But who is it that offers her a way to have this baby? Who is it that father's the baby for Emma? And what will his price for the child be?
1. Chapter 1

As she started spending more time with Henry, she began to feel very lonely as she found that she really wish she could have another chance. She found that she really wanted to be a mom, she wanted a baby. But where would she find one? And that would require moving out of Mary's place and buying her own house so that she could have a home fit for a baby. The baby would have it's own room. She sat down at her desk in the sheriff's office making plans on a piece of paper while she watched Mr. Gold who sat inside the cell after he had attacked a man on his own.

She found herself dreaming of a new place to live, maybe if she found some lumber she could build her own house some place in storybook, that would show Regina and everyone else that she was ready to start planting her own roots there. She was not leaving, she was going to become a Storybrook resident for now on. But the question on her mind though was how in the world was she going to have a baby! She didn't want to adopt she wanted a baby to come from her own body the way Henry had. She wanted a baby, that she could go through all the stages with.

She sighed and looked at the paper, and decided that she would work on the house first and then think about the next step she was sure it would be easy to find a man who would help her have the baby she dreamed of.

She reached into her drawer and soon found a phone book that she figured would have a number to somebody who was a Realtor, she wanted to try and find an already built house before she tried to build one which would take months, a new house could possibly be easier than that.

She soon found a number listed in the books under realtor but there was only one. Well hopefully she would have a house for her that would fit her needs.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed.

"Lyra Burdeen's real estate, how may I help you!"

Then throwing a single glance at Gold she shrugged and responded

"Yes, I'm currently looking to find out wither you still have any nice houses on the market here in Storybrook!"Emma explained carefully.

There was a long pause in which she heard a lot of paper shuffling and clicking of a computer before s

"why I do happen to have just one house that is available right now if you want it! How about I send somebody to you with some pictures of the house, the inside and out and you can decide if you want it!" The realtor responded

Emma smiled and responded

"have them bring the pictures to the Sheriff's office please!" Emma requested.

"Yes, mam, the pictures should be there in about thirty minutes, and you can always call me back if you decide you want the house!" Mrs. Burdeen responded quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

A man soon entered the sheriff's office with a manilla envelope. "Mrs. Swan, I have the pictures for you!" he said quietly.

Emma opened the envelope and her eyes lit up she had long since forgotten Gold, and was all eyes on the picture.

"Why it's, it's beautiful, it's perfect! That is exactly like the kind I used to dream of before I found Storybrook, but wait, what's the price?" Emma asked hesitantly thinking the price would be way outside her salary range.

The man smiled and handed her a piece of paper that held the exact price of the house, and she squealed. "It's perfect, I'll take it, I'll take the house, I don't need to walk that one, I want it , I need it! I want that house!" Excitement entered her face.

The man smiled "good, cause she also sent the paper work, the keys and everything in case you liked it."

Emma's eyes lit again

"give them to me, I'll sign right now!" she responded.

When a contract was placed before her, she read the paper and signed along the dotted line, placed the check in the manila envelope and handed it to the man.

The man pulled out another manila envelope and handed them to her. And he headed out the door.

Emma opened the envelope and dumped it onto her desk, there sat the keys and the title to the house. She started screaming with excitement.

"It's mine, it's mine, I finally have my own place!" She stopped and saw Gold smiling at her. She finally sat back down staring at the clock as she looked at the deed, the title and at the house keys.

"I have finally put down roots in Storybrook, I am never leaving this place, I finally have a home!" she grinned.

"And people to call friends, now all I need is one more thing to make me happy and that would be a baby!" she accidentally said allowed.

Suddenly a cough came from the cell, making her look over at Gold, who smiled when he saw he had her attention.

"You know dearie if you want to I can help you have a Baby, if your willing to pay the price for it!" Gold offered.

Emma looked Gold over a moment, he wouldn't be a bad choice of father for her child, in fact, he would probably be the best for it, being he is hot, and he is great personality wise, and mine would balance out the bad parts of his personality I'm sure and my parenting skills as well. She looked at Gold and asked finally. "What is it you want in exchange for that?"


End file.
